Human
by the one WHO IS
Summary: If I could... I'd like to... Go to... The same place... As you." ZabuHaku


White blurred the edges of his vision as Kakashi carried him too the side of the one person who had ever loved him. The air had become cold, but not bitingly so; rather, it was refreshing. Zabuza winced slightly as he was set on his heavily injured back, turning his head to face Haku. He was as peaceful in death as he had been in life. For a moment, Zabuza wondered if he was simply sleeping and would wake should Zabuza call. With effort, he placed his hand gingerly on Haku's face.

He did not stir. Somewhere in his peripherals, it began to snow.

Zabuza felt a tear slide down his face and mused aloud, "If I could...", a pause as he struggled to gain the breath to speak. "I'd like to...", another pause. He smiled and forced air into his partially-collapsed lungs.

"Go to the same place... As you."

The white steadily encroaching on his vision became thicker still; however, through he mist, the image of Haku remained clear. Zabuza began to feel warmth creep up his arm and the white swallowed his sight further, a snowflake landed on Haku's face. It melted and slid down his face, his final tear. The white obscured Zabuza's sight completely.

* * *

The first sensation that registered was the peculiar realization that he was floating. The second was warmth, gentle and comforting like being held by his mother. Then, he opened his eyes.

Zabuza could see his arms floating in front of him and he wiggled his fingers experimentally. He noticed his legs next, flexing his calf muscles to make sure they still worked. He touched his back, gritting his teeth against the agony that was sure to come; instead, he felt nothing but his own smooth skin. His wounds had seemed have miraculously healed. He scanned his body ad noticed that _all_ his wounds seemed to have healed! He looked around him, twisting his to peer at what he was floating in. White surrounded him, but in spite of the lack of a clear end, Zabuza did not feel crushed by it.

For a while, he floated forward, propelling himself with the swimming techniques he had first learned as a boy. Suddenly, a voice thundered around him and Zabuza spun around, reaching, out of habit, for a throwing knife.

"Momochi Zabuza, you are dead."

He stopped and looked around wildly. "I- I'm what?" he managed to stammer out. The voice continued, ignoring him.

"You were killed by a multitude of wounds all over your body. Mass hemorrhaging, y'know?"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes; the voice sounded far too casual. It unnerved him. "What do you mean, who are you?" he shouted into the void. He turned, trying to locate the speaker. "Show yourself!" The voice sighed, irritating Zabuza further; it sounded exasperated. "Fine, fine, suit yourself. One moment." Zabuza braced himself, his head swiveling, trying to identify where an attack might come from.

"Hey, numb-nuts. Down here."

Zabuza jumped in shock and lashed out with his foot. He heard someone go "Oof!" as his foot connected with a solid mass, hurling it backwards. However, the kick threw him off balance, and Zabuza spun in the ether. When he had managed to regain his bearings, he searched for his assailant and found him, rubbing his head, a way off. Zabuza floated closer and his eyes widened.

"You're... You're just a kid!"

The owner of the voice looked to be no older than eight and tufts of a downy, platinum hair stuck out in all directions. He wore no headband and had no sharingan eye, but he was unmistakable nonetheless: Zabuza was staring at a miniature Kakashi!

The mini-Kakashi rubbed his head and adjusted the mask covering half his face. "Asshole...", he muttered, glaring up at Zabuza.

"What did you kick me for?"

"Y-you're Kakashi!"

"No, I'm not."

"You look just like him!"

"That's for your personal comfort."

"What?"

The mini-Kakshi sighed. He looked up at Zabuza and spoke very slowly, as though he speaking to someone very stupid or very young.

"It's to make you feel better. Got it?"

Zabuza glared at him. "Explain."

The mini-Kakashi sighed again and leaned back, arranging himself as though he were lying down. "You. Died. You are your soul. Your body is currently back on Earth, where will be taken care of as other's see fit. I'm a death god. I took this form with the hope that you _wouldn't_ freak out. Capeesh?" He paused to let the information sink in. "This is neither Heaven, nor Hell. It's not limbo either; it's a test. Your soul's purity must be tested before you can pass. Just answer everything I ask truthfully and things should be OK. Unless-" he glared upwards for emphasis. "You're a douchebag. Then, I can't help you." He straightened himself and stood, the white beneath him becoming solid. "Any questions?"

"Just one."

"Shoot."

Zabuza's eyes bore into his inquisitor's face. "Where is Haku."

For a moment, the kid looked puzzled; Zabuza nearly laughed at the sight of Kakashi's features pulled into such a confused expression. Suddenly, mini-Kakashi let out a stream of swear words and grabbed Zabuza's hand, towing him through the blank space. "Damn it," he muttered, clearly angry. "They couldn't have mentioned this _before_ I got to him?! Shit, shit, shit!" He suddenly spun around, pointing a finger at Zabuza. He appeared so enraged it was comical. "Look," he said, not moving his gaze. "There's been a screw-up. All lovers have to be tested together and-"

"Wait!" Zabuza cut him off. His face had turned a brilliant shade of pink. "We're not- OW!" The mini-Kakashi had kicked him sharply in the kneecap. "_Don't_ interrupt me!" he hissed, glaring at Zabuza with such ferocity that he nearly took a step back.

"Now _listen_, all soul-mates must be tested _together_. No exceptions. The thing is, no one bothered to let me know that you had found yours! Some crap about last minute realizations or something... Anyway, you and this Haku guy have to be tested together or you'll both be sent to and trapped in limbo forever." During this, he had grabbed Zabuza's hand and was tugging him sharply through the ether.

As mini-Kakashi fell silent, Zabuza gathered his thoughts. So, he and Haku were in love; not only that, but, according the pipsqueak, they were soul-mates as well. He felt his cheeks heat up as considered the possibility. Himself and Haku, united as lovers in death. Lovers...

The word brought unneeded images into his mind. Zabuza was no stranger to sex: Mist had been renowned for its red-light district since the last great Shinobi War. It had been carnal, just a good fuck with a slutty woman. But Haku was not some hundred-yen prostitute; he was innocent as the driven snow. Zabuza wondered what it would be like to make love to him, blushing further. Mini-Kakashi coughed.

"We're here.

Zabuza looked up at the sound. Mini-Kakashi was making seals, his hands moving so quickly that Zabuza's eyes could barely follow them. The kid was chanting softly, mumbling quietly under his breath, a look of intense concentration on his face. The white around them began to glisten as tiny droplets of silver began to gather. Zabuza was numb with awe. The kid made one final seal and whispered, "Secret Art of the Death God: Soul Fragment Reunion."

The droplets shivered and began to zoom together, forming an orb in the ether in front of them. The mini-Kakashi had begun making hand signs again, forming the seals with an increased fervor. His eyes were shut, a look of pained concentration on his face. Meanwhile, the orb had grown massive, a bright ball of glowing, undulating silver. Droplets continued to speed toward it, absorbing into the mass as they connected. Suddenly, the death god stopped, holding his hand in the sign of the bear. The orb, which had absorbed all the droplets, stopped moving as well. The air around Zabuza grew still. A word broke the silence.

"Form."

The silver began to morph; arms and legs became recognizable. Features of a face carved themselves from smooth metal. Zabuza watched, too stunned to speak, as Haku began to take shape.

Mini-Kakashi's gaze did not waver as the transformation took place. Also absentmindedly, he shifted his hands to the seal of the eagle.

"Reunite."

The silver Haku began to glow a brilliant white. Zabuza threw his hand over his eyes to shield them from the brightness. The light enveloped them, locking out all noise. Through the vacuum, the sound of a heartbeat echoed.

Gradually, the light began to fade, moving back until only the silver body was obscured by the light. Then, it faded away completely, revealing...

Haku.

With a sob Zabuza lurched toward him, Haku's body suspended in the ether, but a firm hand held him back. He turned, and mini-Kakashi shook his head in a silent "No".

"He's sleeping." he whispered, his tone surprisingly soothing. "I just pulled the fragments of his soul back together, so he's probably pretty tired. He'll wake up when he's ready." He let go of Zabuza's arm and yawned. "Now then," he said, scratching the back of his head. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go take a nap. Putting souls back together takes a lot of energy and I _still _have to test you guys." Zabuza nodded, giving an affirmative grunt. He turned his eyes back to Haku.

The mini-Kakashi followed his gave and sighed and, with a "poof", disappeared. Abruptly, the white beneath Zabuza became solid and he found that he could walk normally. Slowly, he approached Haku's sleeping form. He let his eyes wander over his body: the gaping wound in Haku's chest had healed and the fabric of his clothes had been mended. He looked peaceful; a pang of fear shot through Zabuza at his stillness, but the rise and fall of Haku's sleeping breath reassured him. He smiled tenderly at the boy before him, brushing his knuckles against Haku's cheek.

"Hey, you idiot," he whispered, continuing to run his fingers over the boy's cheek. "You shouldn't have died for me. I don't deserve such kindness." A tear rolled down Zabuza's cheek, landing on Haku's face. His eyelids fluttered.

"Zabuza... San?"

Zabuza's eyes widened. "H-Haku! You're awake! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Wake you, I mean..." he looked at away. Haku smiled gently, bringing up his hand to cup Zabuza's face. "I knew we'd go to the same place." He brushed away a tear with his thumb. Zabuza laid his hand over Haku's, pressing the smaller, calloused fingers to his face. He scrunched his eyes, desperately trying to stem the flow of tears from his eyes. With his other hand, Haku guided Zabuza's head to chest, cradling the older man in a tender embrace. With a howl, Zabuza began to cry with vigor, convulsing with the force of his sobs into Haku's chest. Haku cried quietly into Zabuza's hair, whispering thanks over and over.

"Why did you let that idiot kill you? You should have just let me die, I'm horrible."

"Because," Haku whispered, tilting Zabuza's head upward. He smiled through his tears. "I love you. You are my most precious person. If it was for you, I would have frozen the sun; death for your sake was nothing. But," hs tears began to flow more heavily, dripping onto Zabuza's face and mixing with his own. "It looks like you still managed to get yourself killed. So, aren't you the real idiot here?" Zabuza gave a watery chuckle cupped Haku's face with his hand. Carefully, he slid his hand behind Haku's neck, pulling him low so they were inches apart. Haku's cheeks bloomed the color of roses as he sensed his master's plan; his eyes closed. "Haku..." Zabuza whispered and their lips met.

The taste of Haku invaded Zabuza's senses as they kissed, Zabuza sitting up in order to take the lead. He ran his free hand over Haku's arms and the boy shivered, reaching his arms up to embrace Zabuza's neck. Haku pulled Zabuza over him, Haku lying on his back, effectively deepening the kiss. Zabuza, unable to breath from the ferocity of their kissing, pulled back momentarily; a thread of saliva stretched between his a Haku's mouths. Haku was blushing furiously, his eyes half-lidded, and his breath came in short huffs.

"Z-Zabuza."

Then, a clap. Zabuza pretended he hadn't heard it, staring instead at Haku. However, the clapping continued, followed closely by the words, "Aaww, wasn't that just the sweetest thing I've ever seen? Seriously, you made me well up." Zabuza growled and glared over his shoulder. Mini-Kakashi was smiling at him, an air smugness surrounding his tiny frame. Beneath him, Haku shifted with discomfort. "And Zaza-tan, I really didn't know you had such a sensitive side! You're just a big teddy bear, aren't you?" Zabuza clenched his fist, but a hand laid on his shoulder stopped him. Haku smiled up him. "I'll take care of this." he said, standing. Zabuza crouched behind him, observing.

As soon as Haku was in front of him, he became cold and business-like, staring down at the death god before him. "What do you want and who are you?" he asked, his words clipped and harsh. Mini-Kakashi was unaffected. "My name's none of your beeswax, shorty. All you need to know is that I'm a death god and that you and mister emotional over there-" he stuck his thumb in Zabuza's direction "-passed." Haku blinked, but gave no other indication of his confusion.

"What do you mean 'passed'?"

He turned to Zabuza, his eyes softening as he looked on his beloved. "Zabuza-san, what is he talking about?" Suddenly, the mini-Kakashi exploded, blowing Haku backwards. Zabuza caught him and instantly crouched, defensive. He felt Haku do the same behind him. The smoke cleared to reveal mini-Kakashi coughing in the middle of a cloud of smoke. Singed confetti was strewn about him and a massive banner flashed the words "CONGRADULATIONS, you PASSED!" in bold letters. "I think I may have used a little to much gun-powder." muttered the death god, dusting himself off. He glanced over at Haku and Zabuza, still crouched. "Lighten up you guys, it's just confetti; it won't bite." For a moment they were still; then, carefully, they began to straighten.

"What do you mean by we 'passed'?" demanded Zabuza. The mini-Kakashi grinned at him under his mask.

"You guys get to go to Heaven!"

Zabuza froze.

"R-really?"

Mini-Kakashi nodded. "Yup! I wasn't so sure at first, what with all the senseless violence you've both performed, but that kiss back there cleansed you. Love immediately negates all the crap you've done in the past, especially pure love. And that's what you got," he looked them over like one admiring a job well done. "Pure love. That kinda thing can't be sent to Hell. Also, you died for each other at that's instant brownie points." Zabuza stood stunned, his mouth open. He was dimly aware that he had begun to cry again.

"W-we're going to the same place? Me 'nd Haku?"

"Yes."

Zabuza sensed, rather than felt, Haku come up next to him. He took his hand and squeezed; the smaller fingers were warm beneath his. "So," said mini-Kakashi, sounding thoroughly nauseated by their little display of affection. "Let's be off, shall we?" He snapped his fingers and a door appeared. "After you," he said, gesturing to the open door. Zabuza looked down at Haku; their eyes connected.

"Together?"

Haku nodded, smiling.

"Forever."

Zabuza gave Haku's hand one last squeeze, and they stepped forward, into the light.


End file.
